10 Years Later
by leiaah
Summary: If I can't even save my friends, I will never become a successful Hokage. It's been too long and I'm glad it's all going to end now. Sasuke, we're going down together. Oneshot.


**Title:** 10 Years Later

**Style:** Oneshot

**Characters:** Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke and Naruto (set 10 years after the current time, rookies are now 26 years old)

**Pairings:** Naruto/Hinata and semi-serious Sasuke/Karin

* * *

><p>Kakashi heaved a sigh as he gazed out of the window from his office. His tattered old copy of Jiraiya's adult novels lay splayed open on his desk, along with official documents he had yet to read and sign. He closed his eye in hopes that his mind would ease itself from its over-driven thoughts.<p>

It seemed like a darkness had spread throughout the village. The blue skies didn't feel as blue as they looked. The birds weren't as cheerful as they sounded. The villagers may have been at their routine with a little less vigour. Something was coming. Something big. And he felt lost that he couldn't control it.

Knocking.

Recognising the chakra before the person entered the room, Kakashi did not turn to greet Sakura. She turned the knob and stepped into his office.

"Kakashi-sama..." she said after a prolonged moment of silence.

He inched his head to the right only by a few degrees to let her know he was listening.

"I just..." she started hesitantly, then with a little more assertiveness continued, "I'll just be dropping these off, please have them signed by the end of today. We need to have them mailed to the Kazekage."

He heard the light thud of papers hit his desk, Kakashi adjusted his eyepatch, and heard her leave his office. He'll get to work soon enough.

_Three years ago I left my beloved village._

_I left the woman I love, and children that were barely a few weeks old._

_My heart aches whenever my mind drifts to them._

_But I know I can't go back._

Hinata fiddled with her keys as she slipped one into the keyhole. She released a breath of relief when she stepped into her home, finally having finished with the short mission.

A pair of footsteps thundered in the hall way, and she turned to greet her children after quickly hanging her flak jacket on a hook.

"Mama!" the little girl, dark blonde pigtails bouncing as she ran, shouted with mirth and launched herself into her mother's open arms.

"Aw, sweetie," Hinata cooed as she swept up her daughter's twin brother in her arms and kissed them both, "mama missed you two so much."

They smiled at her, their lilac eyes sparkling with delight.

_I don't know where I am, or where I'm going, but what I do know this direction feels right._

"Ah! Oh- oh my god!" Karin shuddered an orgasm.

She rocked her hips ontop of Sasuke, riding her orgasm to the end and pushing Sasuke to his release. His body caved as he released his inside of her. She squeezed her own breast really tightly as she relished in Sasuke's focused expression, so close to sending her into another orgasm. So close.

His moment of ecstasy passed and a look of irritation settled on his face. Karin managed a low peep of disapproval before he none-too-gently pushed her to the empty bedspace, and grabbed the bedsheets to wipe himself off. With a scowl he sat up, mulling over his current situation.

He tried everything. Even having sex on an obscenely regular basis, just to try to distract himself from the sense of foreboding of an impeding end. His end.

He looked over to Karin who had slipped into an agitated slumber, his seed dripping out from between her legs.

_I don't know how it came to this._

_Some twisted fate written down by the gods themselves._

_A fate in which I had to kill and be killed._

_I've never been so happy and so angry just by staring into the eyes of my brother._

_But this isn't the time to dwell in the past._

_The safety of the world rests on this day, and I won't postpone what was meant to come any longer._

Naruto grinned for the last time.

Sasuke, who standing on the opposing side of the gorge, conveyed a ghost of a smile across his visage.

Both features hardened simultaneously.

Naruto called out to him, "there's no backing out today!"

Sasuke shrugged then closed his eyes in momentary meditation. He reopened them revealing the diabolic black and red swirl of Sharingan. He lifted his arm and held his wrist tightly as he charged up a Chidori of monstrous strength. The breaking sound of rock faces being cracked and ripped open rippled across the cliff he stood on. Boulders tumbled into the gorge, the rough rock causing a deafening roar coupled with the screech of electrical surges of Sasuke's Chidori.

Naruto, his eyes pigmented by the orange and yellow hues of his Sage training, held out his hand clawing it above his head. A tornado of wild rushing air seemed to get sucked into the vortex of his Rasenshuriken. The very leaves surrounding the area were viciously ripped off trees' branches and tore threw the air with enough ferocity to cut through flesh. His coat billowed behind him, the sound of the furious flaps lost in the howling winds.

The impeding destruction had arrived.

They both leapt over the gorge, a clash of catastrophic proportions coming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first time writing angst, and that little bit of smut. To be quite honest, I dreamt of this entire thing it was in the form of a chapter, the last chapter of Naruto. Needless to say my dream!self cried at having such an atrocious ending. But it made for a good fic XD (in my opinion anyway). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
